tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Imposter's Gambit
July 17, 2017 Saint Peter's Basilica Prologue A woman was sitting on the altar steps. Her beautiful blonde hair flowed down her shoulders. She was watching through a crystal ball that Diviner had constructed with his Item Construction skill. Both Diviner and his Master, Piper Solaris, were neutral, which was good for her as the Ruler-class Servant in this Holy Grail War. "It seems Caster of Black has lost," Diviner commented. "Yes, Nostradamus, I can see that," she replied. "My, Jeanne, you seem to be in a bad mood," Diviner cackled. "Not funny, Nostradamus," she sighed. "Master, are you sure you're fine with me taking over your body?" Ruler's Master spoke, "No, it's fine, Ruler. Just keep doing what you're doing." Piper commented, "Is that really going to be good for Flaminia's health?" Diviner replied, "Master, no need to worry. All Jeanne is doing is using her body as a host." "But..." Piper said, "I'm still getting worried..." "My dear Piper," Ruler commended, "You are a caring girl. I promise you, no harm will come to my Master." Piper nods before going alert and projecting her weapon of choice, a dagger. "Who goes there?" At that moment, in strode a man clad in a suit and a black cassock on top. He was the overseer of this, the Second Heaven's Holy Grail War. To anyone who wasn't involved in the war and a select few others, they knew him as Rev. Twice H. Pieceman. However, there was one more name that he had that very few knew, a name that would surely cause havoc if the others knew it. Thomas Aquinas. The True Ruler who was from the First War. Though he wasn't a Ruler anymore, per se. He had the class and the skills and powers that came with it. Including, as a perk of his position, command seals. "Greetings, Ruler. Hello to you too, Diviner. I am the Overseer of this Heaven's Holy Grail War, and I asked you here to propose an alliance between us." He said in a calm, logical tone. "The alliance terms being thus: We work together to secure this Grail War, and in exchange, I will be more than happy to lend you the resources I possess. Do understand that this is not us forming our own faction, rather, it is more like two colleagues working together on the same project. We both have similar goals, why not work together?" He asked her, tone carefully modulated. Secretly though, he eyed Nostradamus carefully. He wasn't taking any chances with this one, considering this one could unmask him. To be safe, he had, beforehand, taken appropriate countermeasures. Mainly quietly activating his Noble Phantasm's First Sacrament. Now if any of this went wrong, he could repeat these events until things had gone the way he wanted. If it was still impossible after three loops, well... ...Committing suicide with the use of a Command Spell was always an option. Granted, he could easily dispose of Diviner whenever he chose to, but... ...Well, frankly, that would ruin the chances of an alliance. "Overseer...?" Ruler stammered. "Wait a minute, that's me!" "Yes, who are you?" Diviner asked. "There's only one Ruler and that's the missus over here." In response, Aquinas laughed lightly. "Hahaha. No, you are the overseer sent by the Grail. I am the overseer sent by the church. Same title, different backers... although I would say that our abilities are similar in terms of privilege." He said calmly, not letting his demeanor break even once. The main difference being that while Ruler had more command seals total, she only had two per servant. He, on the other hand, had 17 Command Seals, and he could use them as he saw fit. "Wait..." Diviner sighed. He marched up to the other man and placed his hand on him. "Ah, I see what's going on here." He turned to Ruler and reported, "He is the Ruler summoned in the previous Heaven's Holy Grail War." "Wait, from the First Heaven's Holy Grail War?" Ruler said, bewildered. "Twelve years ago?" "Yes, madam," Diviner confirmed. "That seems to be the case." "So, he is False Ruler," Ruler mused. "I'm True Ruler." "Wouldn't you agree, Saint Thomas Aquinas?" Diviner smirked. Why that little-'' he thought angrily. He ''hated '' Diviners. Well, other than his own, of course, but they were an annoying addition to the Heaven's Holy Grail War by the Grail. He contemplated the three options he could see in his mind. One, he could wait for the loop to kick in, and then alter things from there. Two, he could use a total of two command seals to make them forget his True Name, and possibly a third one on Diviner to reveal his True Name. Or Three, he could try and work with this. He decided on option 3. He smirked calmly. "Well now. Be careful with that name, you two. Remember, I hold the command seals, and unlike yours, Ruler, your seals do not account for me. If I deem you to be acting against the rules, as unlikely as that may be, I can easily overcome you. So. Are we forming an alliance, Ms. Jeanne d'Arc, Mr. Nostradamus?" He asked them calmly. He would make the best of this. If not, option one would kick in at the end of the hour. Piper was silent through this exchange but she was getting impatient. She opened her mouth to speak before being silenced by Diviner. "No, Master. If the Holy Grail allows for him to stay physical, that would mean he is an essential driving force for running our Second Heaven's Holy Grail War." Ruler spoke, "You have a deal, False Ruler. Even I cannot argue with your logic. I assume you are up to date with the current occurrences of the war?" He smiled. Smart Diviner. Right for the wrong reasons, though. As for what Ruler said, he smiled even further. "Yes. Excellent. I know indeed the current occurrences of the war. Behold, my Spirit Board. Not as powerful as some of my other skills, but useful if I want to see a quick overview of each Servant," He said, nodding his head, and projecting it briefly before rescinding it. "So, you ''are aware of the fall of Caster of Black, then," Diviner pressed. "Of course I am. It is my job to monitor such things, after all." He said. As a matter of fact, if he so chose... he could almost end this war right now if he ordered everyone involved to commit mass suicide... after all, he had enough command seals to do so. While this wasn't necessarily true, the order he would give the servants in that situation would be: "All servants, kill your masters immediately." Or perhaps: "All servants, please commit suicide immediately." Both could easily end the war, the difference being how immediate it would take to accomplish it. If he had twice as many, he could perhaps word it as ordering them to do the former, then the later immediately afterward. Chapter 1: Sibling Squabble: Viewing from Afar But he set aside such thoughts, as he did not see the need to do so. After all, if at all possible, he'd like this war to function the way it should. That, and if he lost all the seals in such a manner, he'd have to have one hell of a good explanation for it. "I hope you are doing your job properly, Diviner. Your madness is well known to many, so I do hope your prophecies aren't twisted by it. Or rather, it would be the interpretation of it that would be twisted." he said, making a slight chuckle at Nostradamus's expense. "Ahaha," Diviner allowed himself to laugh. "Well, unfortunately, the Grail did not give me a Mad Enhancement skill which I find odd. But, oh well." His smile immediately faded as he created a second crystal ball. "Tch, someone needs to put a stop on this young boy." Piper gasped, "Please tell me that's not my brother..." "Of course not, Master," Diviner replied. "It is that young Zeno De Gracia and Archer of Black. He is chasing Rider of Black across Tunisia." "Aren't they siblings?" Piper interjected. "It would seem as if Zeno has the ambition to surpass his older brother," Ruler commented. "That is fine. Unless they start acting up, in which case, I will exercise my full authority to dispatch the best of the Church Executors... Not for the Servants, mind you, but for the Masters." He remarked. "Now, as for the first goal of our alliance. We should monitor all irregularities carefully, obviously, but we are still working together. Shall I tell you what I have stored?" He asked them. "Irregularities..." Diviner scoffed, "The war had started just days ago. If I remember correctly, Lancer of Red is the final Servant to be summoned and she was summoned five days ago." Lancer of Red... ah yes. That particular servant was his. One more valuable trump card that he kept hidden to himself. "Indeed. They were, but so what? It is not unusual, at least, not by my standards. Though I had much fewer servants to deal with during my tenure as a Ruler." He said, quietly chuckling mentally at the memory of him fighting Assassin for the first time. "Oh? Would you mind to elaborate, False Ruler?" Ruler asked. "Since we are allied, I would like to not have any secrets between us." She turned to Piper. "Piper, please go somewhere. The words you're going to hear here isn't for you." She also separated herself from Flaminia. "Master, you as well. You can hear us talk." Flaminia who was greatly weakened from being used as a host for several weeks now fell to a heap on the floor. "Oh, Master! I apologize!" Flaminia managed to sit up on the altar steps. "No worries, Ruler. You go and have your chat. Piper and I are going to have a girls day out in Rome." She beckoned to Piper. "Come on, girl." Flaminia staggered down the steps and made her way out, leaning mostly on Piper since she was quite duly weakened. "Unlike your war, there were merely 11 servants, plus myself." He said, elaborating. He followed them quietly as they went out. "Hmm... your host looks rather.... weakened. Are you taking proper care of them? Come, stay. I can offer sanctuary for you to recover. We are allies after all, and allies should help each other out, no? That, and it is part of the job to provide sanctuary for those who seek it." He asked her upon judging the girl's weakened state, a little bit of Twice's compassion sinking into it. Truly a good man. It had never been an issue with him, as his host had been in excellent shape when they met. Aquinas had done his best as well to maintain the host's healthy body for as long as he had. Twelve years was hard, but not impossible for someone like him to maintain. Twice's consciousness had made that very clear, meaning Aquinas couldn't hole himself up typing up a new version of his five proofs with modern-day research. Something that Aquinas had reluctantly complied with, as after all, a weakened host meant that he himself would be weakened. Ruler stopped him. "No, False Ruler. It's fine. My Master is strong herself. She may not be as well as she possibly could but she could defend herself." Diviner said, "Let him do it. It might be good for him to prove his allegiance to us. If he kills Flaminia or Piper, we could immediately tell. Although, we won't be able to do much." In response to them, he smiled. "Hm, well, it still wouldn't do to head out with a weakened host. As for you, Diviner, aren't we being awfully distrustful of others? I wouldn't kill you. After all, this is supposed to be a place of sanctuary. I will not break that sanctuary unless I have due reason to." He said. "That, in itself sounds suspicious," Ruler said. "But, no matter. It seems we will be watching a sibling squabble as younger brother battles older brother." Diviner commented, "Well, Zeno may just be jealous that his brother is older than him. He probably wants to take his birthright of being heir to the De Gracias." Thomas finished the sentence for him, "Fratricide. Case in point: Cain and Abel." "Exactly right, False Ruler," Diviner commended. "Murder is the easiest way to remove an obstacle." "Watch your tongue, Diviner!" Ruler snapped. "Hmph. That may be so, but I find murder absolutely reprehensible. I have never once killed, and I intend to keep it that way." Aquinas said. "I'm only stating a possible outcome, Jeanne," Diviner sighed. "I pray that Zeno does not resort to this." "Indeed. But if he does, remember: so long as they do not violate the rules of the war, you cannot interfere." Aquinas gently reminded them. "This is where I don't like it," Ruler muttered. "Murder is allowed in this war. Even that kind of taboo murder." "Look on the bright side, Jeanne," Diviner said. "Your Command Spells also work on Masters. You can order Zeno to stop." "Yes, but I don't really want to resort to using a Command Spell to change his mind..." Ruler replied. "Indeed. I do not like it much either, Jeanne. But console yourself knowing that if Zeno does, he will surely suffer divine punishment eventually." He said gently to her. He then turned to Diviner and spoke in a much more steely tone. "Diviner. That is true, but I would not recommend doing so unless you have a very good reason to do so. I will warn you thus: any violation, and I will use a seal of my own to penalize you. For example, I could have it where, say, your companion would have to give me two command seals every time she breaks a rule. For you, though, I will make this clear, Diviner. Interfere in any way with the rules, I expect Ruler to discipline you. If not, I will do so myself, and do take note that, in all probability, I will likely be far more harsh in terms of punishment. Not out of pleasure, mind you, but because it is my duty as Overseer to do so. Do you understand?" He said in a warning tone, like a parent warning a child of the consequences for doing something particularly wicked. Diviner muttered to himself. "Relics from the past should stay out of present affairs." "Did you say something? I thought I heard you insult me..." Aquinas questioned. "No, it's nothing," Diviner replied. "Let me create this orb. I am seriously wanting to watch this squabble." "Hmph. Do what you must. If you want me, I'll perhaps be in the back." He said. "Here." Diviner forged a crystal ball and tossed it to False Ruler who caught it daintily. "We will observe from the altar. You also need to view this battle too so that you can make decisions on whether or not Zeno is breaking any rules." Aquinas nodded. "I see. By the way, I should give you this," he said, passing a sheet with his cell phone number written on it along with his home phone number. "Call me if you require me for anything. I will be observing the battle as well," he said. "Sure, False Ruler." At that moment, Flaminia and Piper stepped back inside, sweating. Their faces were painted with exhaustion as they had spent the day playing soccer. "Ah, Master, Flaminia. You have returned. I trust that you had a safe time?" "Yes, Diviner," Piper replied. "For now, Flaminia either needs to fuse back with Ruler or lie in bed for a while." She glanced over at True Ruler. "What do you think, Ruler?" "I'll fuse with her," she said. "It is to preserve my Master anyway." She melted into a shower of golden mana that flowed into Flaminia. Her closed eyes shot open, revealing gold irides before they returned back to Ruler's natural pigmentation. Meanwhile... Aquinas solemnly observed the battle. Ah, he remembered the days where he had his own dear old Diviner, and now to replace him, he had his own Lancer. Those were the days. Just him and the Diviner. Of course, that had also been back when Twice was still a domineering force. The man wouldn't always insist on becoming two people again, but when he did, Aquinas obliged. He could tell from Jeanne's condition that they were doing that far too often. Understandable, but it would be foolish in the long run, and only debilitate their capabilities. People with power should act in according to her power. For Ruler, he would have to have a long talk, he decided, about the responsibility of being a Ruler. The Heroic Spirit and the Master are not supposed to separate for the very reason of maintaining the health of the host. Although, that never stopped Twice from separating for whatever reason. Usually, it was for something like a surgical case or whatnot. Although Twice had tried his best to put some cases in the hands of other doctors, there were a few times where he had to go up personally. Though he had to give credit at least for Twice setting aside time for the last Holy Grail War in his cases, taking a long vacation from his work for this. Responsible use of his time given, he had figured. He would have to keep an eye on Jeanne and Diviner. Especially Diviner. If that fool sold him out... Well, he supposed that he would have to chastise him severely. He calmly deactivated his Noble Phantasm, satisfied before heading up into his residence. He needed sleep for his host body. Like it or not, Twice wasn't getting any younger. Ah, to be young again... Chapter 2: The Master's Wish Just ten minutes earlier, in another section of Saint Peter's Basilica The man sighed. Knowledge of the previous Holy Grail War still coursed through his mind. His father, Omar, had been one of the Masters in that battle. He was not chosen by the Holy Grail though. Now, he has and he has come to win this for his deceased father, killed in the previous war. His name was Haytham El Sadat and he was the Master of Lancer of Red. He technically was hired by the Mages' Association to chase after the Master of Archer of Black, Zeno De Gracia, and either disable him or kill him as he had stolen the relic they were attempting to retrieve. Haytham finally decided to get off of the kneelers to where he was praying to his Father in heaven. He went to the confessionals to ask the priest to forgive the sin he was about to commit. Satisfied, he went to the altar where he had noted Ruler and Diviner. Walking up to them, he kneeled, saying, "Blessed Ruler. Diviner of Foresight. How nice it is to meet you. I am Haytham El Sadat, Master of Lancer of Red. On behalf of the Mages' Association and the Church, I have been asked to partake in this Second Heaven's Holy Grail War in order to either disable or assassinate a specific Master." "Oh dear," Diviner gasped. "So the Church has decided to go that far to put down this lad..." "Oh, should I say that you know who my target is, Diviner?" Haytham asked. "Oh, wait. Of course you know who my target is. You are a Diviner after all." "Yes, I know who your target is," Diviner sighed. "I guess I must divulge said target's location?" "If you would, please," Haytham agreed. Diviner straightened up although he was uncomfortable with divulging the location. "Yes, then your target is on the border of Tunisia and Libya, chasing his brother. The two are staying close to the coast though." "Thank you, Great Diviner," Haytham bowed again. "I swear here to you and Ruler. I swear to not obey the Church's assassination order of Zeno De Gracia. I swear to only kill his Servant and disable him from fighting the war. The only blood I will shed is that of his Servant. I swear upon my Father in heaven and my mortal father to keep this oath." Satisfied, Ruler charged him. "You may depart, Haytham. I hold you to your oath." "Yes, Ruler, of course." With that, Haytham swept his robes and walked down the aisle of the cathedral down to the door. About halfway there, Lancer manifested. The only thing that was seen was Lancer's flowing black hair before she and her Master disappeared through the door. Of course, little did they know that Aquinas had been watching all this with the help of CCTV (complete with audio!) Which was hidden throughout the church... except in the confessionals. He had to maintain privacy, after all. He was there for when the master of Lancer of Red vowed to only kill the servant, not the master. Aquinas frowned. Should I allow for this? Considering the boy had clearly stated that he intended to disobey the assassination order on the Master, he was interested in seeing how this played out on one hand. On the other, he had his own orders as well. If the boy refused to cooperate, that would lead to more problems later... Well, he would have to at least act on behalf of the church. He considered sending someone to observe, an executor, perhaps, but decided against it. He decided to give the boy a chance to prove himself. Though he was not a gambling man, he decided that if God willed Zeno to die, then he would die either way. As the Overseer, this was his duty. Ruler sighed, "What now? Even the Church has sent an executor." "Well, I expected that," Diviner said. "A glimpse into the past told me he had blown up Washington D.C." "What?!" Ruler exclaimed. "Are you telling me Zeno and Archer decided to destroy the US capital?" "It seems like it," Diviner explained. "Before visiting the US with his parents, Zeno was to be in the Red Faction. However, his view changed upon discovering that the Mages' Association had launched an assault on the capital. He summoned his Servant, Archer of Black, to signify his turn from the Red Faction to the Black Faction." "Ah... so he committed this atrocity on behalf of the mortals that were caught in between," Ruler stated. "Yes, ma'am," Diviner confirmed. "He said it himself. His wish for the Grail is for it to end the Mages' Association and their corrupt ways. This is why he cannot be allowed to win. He must be stopped somewhere. As of now, the three Masters of Caster of Red, Assassin of Red and Rider of Red are working together to try and stop him. With the addition of Haytham and Lancer of Red..." Ruler sighed, "Yes, the prospects aren't good for young Zeno." Meanwhile, as Aquinas reminisces... Aquinas sighed lightly as he thought about the events of the destruction of Washington D.C. He thought, Honestly, Zeno. For your crimes, you would have to be punished severely for this. He could not be allowed to win. He contemplated what to do for a moment before deciding that the best course of action was to eliminate Zeno directly and swiftly. If, by any chance, Zeno didn't wind up dead at some point after Lancer of Red confronted him, then what he would do was send his Lancer to finish the job. Or rather, the Lancer that would just finish the job immediately. He would contact False Lancer through the wonders of cellular technology and give him the following orders: "False Lancer. Your orders are thus: monitor the master of Archer of Black. Do not engage until his would-be-assassin has fought and killed Archer Black. Or if necessary, eliminate both if the assassin fails." He said before hanging up. False Lancer was competent, and most of all, responsible. It was for this that they had arranged a special system involving his Noble Phantasm and a leftover divination orb that Aquinas's Diviner had made him. The orb in question allows him to monitor Guan Yu at any time from a third-person perspective, allowing Thomas to observe Guan Yu's circumstances. If anything went wrong, the loop would kick in, and Aquinas would message Guan Yu the circumstances of which Guan Yu had died to. It was simple, but extremely effective way of winning, if only by endurance. To Aquinas, he had all the cards in his hand. He had very little left to fear.